The Mind  Oneshot
by Animefan42
Summary: What happens when dreams become strange? What happens when people you knew turn evil? Well I cant answer them questions, I can answer why I wrote this? For a Oneshot Competition! Hope you like it. Dont forget to R&R!      I suck at summaries


The Mind

It was a cold, dry October night. Allen Walker had just woken up after a nap and was looking for Timcanpy, when he heard a voice shouting from the cupboard. Allen walked over and opened the door cautiously. There was nothing there when suddenly he got hit in the face by something.

"Ow Ow Ow," said Allen holding his nose, "What hit me?"

"That would be me," said Lou Fa, "I'm Lou Fa the fairy. Thank you for letting me out Allen the zombie."

"Ehhh?" said Allen confused, "Why am I a zombie?"

"You should ask Lenalee or Komui," said Lou Fa, "They might be able to find out with their magic."

"Let's go find them then," said Allen, hopeful that they would help,"

In another part of the Order, Kanda, Komui and Lenalee were having a discussion on why Tiedoll and Klaud turned evil and decided to plan an attack on the Order.

"I wonder what made them change?" said Komui thoughtfully, "I mean they were both such nice people."

"Che...maybe it was an angel or a zombie," said Kanda, "You know how much they want certain things..."

"Kanda, you're just saying that cause your a demon, and demons hate angels," said Lenalee, "and the only zombie we know is Allen."

At that moment Allen and Lou Fa walked in. Lou Fa fluttered over to Lenalee and sat on her shoulder whist Allen walked over to the table looking annoyed.

"Why am I a zombie?" asked Allen angrily, "Change me back!"

"Because you were killed and came back to life," said Komui.

"Why should we help you?" asked Kanda, "You're the one who made Tiedoll and Klaud evil!"

"Baka, I've been asleep all day!" replied Allen, "I went to look for Timcanpy but instead I found Lou Fa."

"He helped me out of the cupboard," said Lou Fa backing him up, "and I've been with him since then."

"You were locked in a cupboard?" asked Lenalee shocked.

"Yes, by two men. It wasn't Tiedoll though," said Lou Fa confidently, "I just can't remember who it was."

Everyone sat in silce wondering who it could be. 10 minutes later no one could think of anything. Everyone did something that helped them think; Komui sipped his coffee, Lenalee fixed her hair, Kanda stared out the window, Lou Fa tried not to stare at Allen or daydream, Allen stood there watching everyone whist out of habit checking his arm to see if it was working. Another 10 minutes passed when suddenly the door was opened by Bookman. Everyone looked up and stared at Bookman recollecting their thoughts.

"I have news," Bookman said, breaking the silence, "They plan to attack in hald an hour. They found a way to get into the Ark."

"Well I think we shoud get ready," said Komui standing up, "If you need me I'll be fixing my Komlins and making coffee."

"I'll go into the Ark and block them froming coming out," said Allen, "We can fight in there without destroying the Order."

"Tch...I'll be in my own room," said Kanda, "I need a soul to fight properly."

"Bookman, come with me and we'll go round up the other excorcists," said Lenalee, "We need to let everyone know so we can have an advantage."

"I'll go tell Bak and get some excorsits from the Asian Branch," said Lou Fa.

"OK lets get to work," said Bookman.

Everyone got up and left to do what they were going to do. 5 minutes before the attack everyone was gathered togetherand were working on a plan when Allen started playing the piano, letting no one out unless they asked Allen.

Klaud and Tiedoll walked into the Ark. Tiedoll started admiring his surroundings, stopping now and again to draw something only to be hit by Klaud's whip.

"Come on," said Klaud cracking her whip, "You can draw when this is over. We have to attack now before they find out."

Tiedoll looked up from his drawing and noticed 4 Komlins facing them, "Too late," he siad pointing to the robots.

"Damn him," muttered Klaud.

The four Komlins where holding cups of coffee which they drank at the same time. This made them short circuit and attack Klaud and Tiedoll. One of them picked Klaud up and started frying her along with eggs and bacon whilst 2 of them where shooting octupus bombs at Tiedoll. The other one was still drinking its coffee as it had made more.

"Let's get them," shouted Lenalee, "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!"

All the other excorcists shouted "Innocence Activate!" and lunged towards Klaud and Tiedoll. Most of their attacks hit and a couple of them hit the main blow which knocked out their chips.

After the smoke from a building that had collapsed had cleared it was clear something was wrong. Suddenly screams could be heard as excorcists where getting killed by two people in masks.

"That's the people who locked me in the cupboard," shouted Lou Fa angrily.

"Let's see who you really are," shouted Allen lunging towards them.

"Allen if you kill them you'll go back to normal," shouted Komui, "KOMLIN ATTACK!"

The Komlin who had made more coffee attacked and was able to yie them up so they were dangling by their feet off the Komlin's arm. Allen hit both of their masks off and everyone gasped in shock as they saw who the culprits were.

"Lavi? Krory?" said Lenalee, "Why did you do it?"

Shrugging the best he could Lavi replied, "It was fun although Allen wont become normal again because of two reasons. 1. this is just a dream, and 2. you need to find Timcanpy's other self to wake up."

"Which he already has," said Krory trying to to point at Lou Fa.

"Yep I'm Timcanpy's other form," said Lou Fa.

"You just have to go to sleep the way you were before you woke up," said Krory, "Can we come down yet? I'm starting to get dizzy."

"Not yet," said Komui, "Ok, Allen go sleep. Come back when you've woken up."

Allen and Lou Fa went back to the room Allen fell asleep in. allen lay down on the sofa in his usual sleeping positio and Lou Fa sat on his head like Timcanpy did. Allen fell asleep then woke up what seemed like hours later but was actually 10 minuts later.

Allen looked at himself and screamed in frustration. Then Lou Fa and Timcanpy appeared.

"Why am I not back to normal?" asked Allen.

"Because its still a dream," said Lou Fa.

"Well if its a dream all I have to do is "WAKE UP!" right?" asked Allen.

Timcanpy and Lou Fa shook their heads, whilst Lou Fa said, "This isnt your dream."

"Then whos is it?" asked Allen getting annoyed.

"His," said Lou Fa *pointing to a figure standing in the shadows.

"Thats ..."

At that moment the person dreaming got hit in the face by a pillow.

"Baka General, get up!" shouted ... ...

Cross got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist."You woke me up from a strange dream, which was good because we werent there," he said kissing her neck.

Blushing she turned around, "If its the dream I had we were both there along with everyone else, fighting Klaud and Tiedoll."

"Yes that was my dream," he said lightly kissing her cheek.

"It was a wonderful dream," she said, "I love you Cross."

"I love you too..." he said kissing her, before mumbling her name.

Teehee, the ending is my favourite part, the person...well shes a secret for now. ^_^


End file.
